Kagome and the Hard Times
by Alaska25
Summary: This story is about when Kagome and Inuyasha are sepirated by just one person. This journey trying to find each other will pull them closer together than ever as they go through hard times and travels.
1. The separating

**Hey, this is my third story so go easy please. My name is Mercie if you don't know me. Ok on with the show or story lol. Oh and I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!**

**Inuyasha you ok! Yeah just got hit alittle. Ok. Just stay out of danger ok. Right, running back by Shippo. Shippo stay close ok. Yeah. Ahhh! Die! (shiring) (Kagome looking back and seeing Kikou's Soul collectors and following them) Kagome where are you going? I'll be right back ok. Just stay there. Ok be careful Kagome. (Walking through the woods following the Soul collector's) They must want me to follow them. Uh. (Looking at Kikou and looking like she was waiting for her) What is she doing here by the well? Kagome thought. (Kikou coming up to her) You were never meant to be here go back to your on time! (Looking shocked) But, Inuyasha's…. I don't care you'll end up hurting him like I did once and I don't want that to happen again! (Pushing her into the well) Ahhhhh! (Waking up) Ugh, why'd she do that. (Remebering what she said, ''You'll end up hurting him like I did once and I don't want that to happen again!'' Climbing up the well and sitting on the well) Inuyasha. I wonder, if he's ok? (Jumping into the well, hitting the ground) What, why can't I get back! Kagome thought. **

**What will happen next. Will kagome be able to get back to Inuyasha and the others? **

**Hey, hope you liked it. I'll probably get to do another chapter tonight so, stay tuned or well ya know. Bye for now!**


	2. Trying to find each other

**Hey, this is my third story so go easy please. My name is Mercie if you don't know me. Ok on with the show or story lol. Oh and I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!**

**Inuyasha you ok! Yeah just got hit alittle. Ok. Just stay out of danger ok. Right, running back by Shippo. Shippo stay close ok. Yeah. Ahhh! Die! (shiring) (Kagome looking back and seeing Kikou's Soul collectors and following them) Kagome where are you going? I'll be right back ok. Just stay there. Ok be careful Kagome. (Walking through the woods following the Soul collector's) They must want me to follow them. Uh. (Looking at Kikou and looking like she was waiting for her) What is she doing here by the well? Kagome thought. (Kikou coming up to her) You were never meant to be here go back to your on time! (Looking shocked) But, Inuyasha's…. I don't care you'll end up hurting him like I did once and I don't want that to happen again! (Pushing her into the well) Ahhhhh! (Waking up) Ugh, why'd she do that. (Remebering what she said, ''You'll end up hurting him like I did once and I don't want that to happen again!'' Climbing up the well and sitting on the well) Inuyasha. I wonder, if he's ok? (Jumping into the well, hitting the ground) What, why can't I get back! Kagome thought. **

**What will happen next. Will kagome be able to get back to Inuyasha and the others? **

**Hey, hope you liked it. I'll probably get to do another chapter tonight so, stay tuned or well ya know. Bye for now!**


	3. The old gang

**Hey, this is my third story so go easy please. My name is Mercie if you don't know me. Ok on with the show or story lol. Oh and I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!**

**Inuyasha you ok! Yeah just got hit alittle. Ok. Just stay out of danger ok. Right, running back by Shippo. Shippo stay close ok. Yeah. Ahhh! Die! (shiring) (Kagome looking back and seeing Kikou's Soul collectors and following them) Kagome where are you going? I'll be right back ok. Just stay there. Ok be careful Kagome. (Walking through the woods following the Soul collector's) They must want me to follow them. Uh. (Looking at Kikou and looking like she was waiting for her) What is she doing here by the well? Kagome thought. (Kikou coming up to her) You were never meant to be here go back to your on time! (Looking shocked) But, Inuyasha's…. I don't care you'll end up hurting him like I did once and I don't want that to happen again! (Pushing her into the well) Ahhhhh! (Waking up) Ugh, why'd she do that. (Remebering what she said, ''You'll end up hurting him like I did once and I don't want that to happen again!'' Climbing up the well and sitting on the well) Inuyasha. I wonder, if he's ok? (Jumping into the well, hitting the ground) What, why can't I get back! Kagome thought. **

**What will happen next. Will kagome be able to get back to Inuyasha and the others? **

**Hey, hope you liked it. I'll probably get to do another chapter tonight so, stay tuned or well ya know. Bye for now!**


End file.
